


Добро пожаловать в безумие

by Olivin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to the Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: По заявке: О-41. Виктор/Юрий. Жаркий секс в раздевалке, на грани разоблачения. Кто-нибудь в итоге заглядывает, но герои уже прикрылись и мастерски переводят стрелки на кого-нибудь (Гоша?). Еще и ругаются в процессе, из-за чего вошедший уверен: «Плисецкий даже с Никифоровым собачится, во дела!». PWP с долей юмора.





	

Этот казах поймал очки.

Виктор скрипит зубами от злости. Он почти готов стянуть с себя коньки, чтобы казах и их поймал, желательно затылком, но мимо проезжает Юра, майка сползает с его плеча — и Виктор тут же забывает о мести. И вообще обо всём — спроси его кто сейчас, в каком городе он находится и какие здесь проходят соревнования, он вряд ли сразу ответит. Виктор скользит взглядом за Юрой на льду, горит и плавится вместе с ним — всё другое ему в этот момент совершенно безразлично.

Музыка кровью стучит в ушах, Юра закручивает очередной пируэт, напряжение нарастает, последний рывок — зал взрывается ором и аплодисментами, а Виктор без сил опускает руки на бортик.

У него стоит.

Юра часто-часто дышит, откинувшись назад и выставляя всему миру на обозрение прекрасный молочно-белый живот, а Виктор из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не кинуться к нему или хотя бы не потереться о бортик. Через пару минут включат свет, Виктор ещё не снял свой облегающий костюм для выступления — оправдаться, что во время проката он увидел на трибуне красивую блондинку с огромными сиськами, получится вряд ли. Казаху в паре метров от него как будто всё равно. Его лицо опять ничего не выражает, словно он секретно разработанный в степях робот или лишённый эмоций импотент.

Юра встаёт и начинает собирать разбросанных по льду плюшевых котят, когда подбегает переодевшийся Юри и спрашивает, что пропустил. «Всё», — хочется сказать Виктору, но вместо этого он суёт растерянному Юри коньки, подхватывает кроссовки и позорно сбегает.

К счастью, по пути ему не встречается ни один журналист, только подслеповатая бабулька и томно улыбающийся Крис с его очередным постоянным любовником — кажется, не только Виктор использует сегодня раздевалку не по назначению.

Он со всей силы хлопает дверью, быстро стаскивает с себя костюм, не глядя, кидает его в угол и включает ледяной душ на полную мощность. Зубы стучат от холода, пальцы синеют, но член по-прежнему каменный, а в голове звучит задорный рок-н-ролл.

Бесполезно.

Виктор регулирует температуру, прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. Юрино выступление точно в замедленной съёмке появляется перед ним. Шпагат в прыжке, голая спина, едва прикрытая чёрными полосками майки, — Виктор водит рукой по члену и облизывается. Растрёпанные волосы, виднеющийся тёмно-розовый сосок и аккуратный беззащитный пупок — интересно, удастся ли Виктору когда-нибудь облизать его и попробовать?

Виктор почти близок к разрядке, когда его вдруг хватают за плечи и встряхивают.

«Крис?»

— Юра! — оказывается, когда Виктор открывает глаза.

Действительно, голый Юра стоит перед ним, злобно смотрит, а под глазами растекаются два фиолетовых круга — сердитая панда, не иначе.

— Ну ты и скотина!

Юра — тяжёлый — понимает Виктор, когда тот со всей силы наступает ему на ногу. А вот причину он не понимает совсем. Ну не из-за осквернения же общественного душа он так разозлился? Других поводов Виктор вроде бы в последнее время не давал — на самом деле он никогда ничего не забывает.

— Тренером захотел стать, да? — Юра буквально прижимает его к стене, их тела соприкасаются, и Виктор мысленно представляет голого Якова, чтобы тут же не кончить. — Наивный японец подарил кольца по дружбе — ты мне это напиздел? Какого хуя, Витя, а? Чего ж вы сегодня без вальса Мендельсона и брачной ночи? Постеснялись?

— Марша, — машинально поправляет Виктор, и в голове немного начинает проясняться.

Юра злится. Юра злится из-за того, что Виктор во время показательных станцевал с Юри. Юра злится из-за танца, потому что ревнует.

И у Юры тоже стоит.

Виктор радостно смеётся и притягивает его к себе. Юра сначала вырывается, кусает за плечо и даже царапает бедро, но потом дёргается, затихает и расслабляется. Много времени ему не потребовалось. Виктору, впрочем, тоже.

— Я действительно захотел стать тренером. Но ещё больше я хотел тебя, без колец и марша Мендельсона. А пока нельзя.

— Поэтому ты решил трахать поросёнка? — Юра хмурится и явно не верит — не то чтобы у него для этого совсем не было повода.

— Поэтому я решил уехать подальше и подождать. А ты, как всегда, вмешался. — Виктор аккуратно проводит ладонью по лицу Юры, стирая фиолетовые пятна, чмокает его в нос и чувствует, как тот вздрагивает. Какой же он всё-таки милый и неопытный, хотя и пытается казаться взрослым и крутым.

— Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел. Ну так, как Милка на своего хоккеиста или парни в общаге на тёлок из порно. А потом ты свалил в сраную Японию, начал жрать кацудон, таскаться всюду со своими ручными пёсиками, лизать кольца…

— И поэтому ты выбрал такую показательную, чтобы мне захотелось облизать тебя?

— Вот ещё! — Юра стремглав выскакивает из душа и кидает в бросившего за ним Виктора полотенце.

Виктор догоняет его у скамеек и целует. В этот раз Юра почти не сопротивляется, наоборот — сам начинает проявлять инициативу, и хочется зайти дальше, но…

— Ждём до марта. Договорились?

Юра фыркает и демонстративно заворачивается в полотенце, но Виктор замечает, что тот опять возбуждён. А ещё Виктор замечает разбитые тёмные очки и записку.

«Попробую поговорить с Фельцманом о развитии фигурного катания в Казахстане. Кацуки пытается отбиться от Людмилы».

В ответ на его хохот раздаётся громкое: «Придурок!» — и Виктор думает, что, возможно, у Юры не такой уж и плохой друг.

Но любовник у Юры — всё равно намного лучше.


End file.
